Superhuman strength
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe DC Extended Universe DC Television Universe Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Ultimate Marvel | films = | programs = The 4400 Heroes Incredible Hulk Justice League Unlimited The Tick | comics = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 Spider-Man Vol 1 Superman Vol 1 | characters = Captain Marvel; Doomsday; Dracula; Hulk; Superman; The Tick | related = Superhuman agility Superhuman durability Superhuman stamina }} Superhuman strength is a super-power and represents the ability of an individual to lift and/or press a volume of weight far in excess of maximum human potential. This is probably the most common power found in the superhero fantasy genre and can be found in nearly every form of comic book, graphic novel, Manga or anime. For purposes of clarification, this database distinguishes superhuman strength from enhanced strength insofar that superhuman strength represents a character's standard ability to maintain upper strength levels without assistance from external stimuli (such as Superman's need for ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun). .]] The means by which one may acquire superhuman strength varies, as does the degree with which one can measure their maximum potential. Some characters, such as Spider-Man, are not often thought of as having superhuman strength, but Spidey's strength levels can reach a maximum of 10 tons under optimal conditions, which is far in excess than that of what a normal human, even one in peak physical condition is capable of achieving. Most cosmic beings as well gods and various deities possess superhuman strength, but do not make use of it on a regular basis, preferring instead to harness their inate star-spawned abilities to achieve their goals. Nearly all giant monsters, particularly kaiju possess superhuman strength just by the sheer magnitude of their size. The same can be said for most robots, especially those that are of great size and mass like Transformers. The strength levels of some characters cannot always be accurately measured. The Hulk for example possesses a level of physical strength in proportion to his mood. As he is often fond of saying, the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. As there is no measurable limit to how pissed off the Hulk is wont to become, it is nearly impossible to gauge his maximum strength levels. It is safe to say however, that excluding gods and cosmic beings, the Hulk is probably the strongest physical combatant in the Marvel Universe. Superhuman strength was one of the many super-powers shown in the NBC television series Heroes. The first character to display superhuman strength was Niki Sanders, but being as how she suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, she could only access her power while in her secondary persona, which she named Jessica after her late sister. Niki first demonstrated her power by slaughtering a group of hitmen in the employ of Daniel Linderman, who came to her home to collect money that was owed to them. Heroes: Genesis Examples of use * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty: Jaime karate chops a thick log in two. Holds the back-end of a moving car in place. Punches through a door. * Captain America 110: The Hulk rampages and busts through a wall and chucks some concrete around. * Captain America 111: The Mankiller robot possessed superhuman strength. * Fantastic Four 232: Diablo created an Earth elemental whose physical strength was in proportion to it's mass at any given time. At full size (approximately 12' tall), it was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with the Thing. * Suicide Squad (2016): Killer Croc throwing about soldiers and transformed humans. Characters Races Appearances Films * Incredibles, The - Mr. Incredible's power. * Incredibles II - Mr. Incredible's power. * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A - Roland Kincaid gains superhuman strength as his dream power. Comics * Adventure Into Fear 11 - Man-Thing rassles with Thog the Nether-Spawn. * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Spider-Man tears the door off a helicopter and causes the vehicle to crash into the river. * Amazing Spider-Man 195 - Spider-Man pulls himself out of a ton of rubble. * Amazing Spider-Man 204 - Spider-Man pulls the axle off of a van. * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man stops a large organ from falling onto two guards. * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Venom puts a pounding on Spider-Man. * Curse of Dreadwolf 1 - Werewolf abilities. * Cyberforce 1 - Impact plows through a van filled with thugs. * Doom Patrol 86 - Robotman and Rog the Robot. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 - Robotman duplicate and video game version. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 81 - Centurious throws an old man into a tree with one hand. * Hellina 1 - Hellina fights demons. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Spider-Man & The Thing fighting. * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Robotman. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Hannibal King uses vampire strength while fighting Blade. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 - Zombie Tramp cuts a man in half with a karate chop. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 - Zombie Walt upends an S.U.V. * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 - Zombie Tramp administers superhuman blows against Vampblade. Television * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty * Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother * Gotham: Viper - A drug addict named Benny gets temporary super-strength from Viper. * Isis: Fool's Dare * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard * Isis: The Outsider - Isis moves a large boulder. * Isis: Funny Gal - Captain Marvel moves a tree that had fallen in the middle of a road. He also super-swim tows a boat to shore. * Isis: Now You See It... - Captain Marvel lifts a van out of the way from getting hit by another vehicle. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Captain Marvel pulls the villains' helicopter back down to the ground. * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Superman rolls up metal flooring. Wonder Woman crushes mind control device. * Twilight Zone: The Mighty Casey - Casey the robot uses super-strength for a super-speed fast pitch. * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys - Wonder Woman rassles with a robot Wonder Woman. * Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise - Wonder Woman breaks a shotgun in half, then twists the barrels around the shooter. See also * Enhanced strength * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina Gallery Superman 654 (virgin).jpg References Category:Superman (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Miscellaneous